HEADHUNT
"HEADHUNT" by OKAMOTO'S is the opening theme of Durarara!!x2 Shou, ''released on a single of the same name. Two versions of the single were released in 2015: the regular single and an anime edition single that included a DVD. On June 1, 2016, Toshiyuki Toyonaga released a ''Durarara!! medley comprised of "Uragiri no Yuuyake," "Complication," "HEADHUNT," and "NEVER SAY NEVER" on the DVD included in his first mini-album, C"LR"OWN. Single Track List # HEADHUNT 4:29 # Chance (チャンス) 3:41 # HEADHUNT (instrumental) 4:28 # Beek -Acoustic Studio Session- 5:03 Anime Edition CD Track List # HEADHUNT 4:29 # Chance (チャンス) 3:41 # HEADHUNT Durarara!!x2 Shou short verion (デュラララ!!×2 承 short version) # HEADHUNT (instrumental) 4:28 Anime Edition DVD Track List # HEADHUNT (Music Video) # TV Animation Durarara!!x2 Shou Non-credit Opening Footage (TVアニメーション「デュラララ!!×2 承」ノンクレジット オープニング映像) Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= 耳を塞いでも瞼を閉じても あるコトないコト毛穴沁みて来る 噂話ヤバい話考えることも止めて 人の不幸を祈ってるのさ口よりも指は喋るぜ あんたのアタマの中身は あんたが詰めた訳じゃなぁい アンタ gotta ドコ? He go ドコサ? Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! いまアタマを失くした俺たちは あてもなく闇を彷徨うのだろう いま自分を失くした俺たちに 愛の意味誰か教えてくれよ ワオワオワオ この腕で ワオワオワオ取り戻そうぜ |-| Rōmaji= Mimi wo fusaide mo mabuta wo tojite mo Aru koto nai koto keana shimite kuru Uwasabanashi yabai hanashi kangaeru koto mo yamete Hito no fukou inotteru no sa kuchi yori mo yubi wa shaberu ze Anta no atama no nakami wa Anta ga tsumeta wake ja naai Anta gotta doko? He go doko sa? Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Ima atama wo nakushita oretachi wa Ate mo naku yami wo samayou no darou Ima jibun wo nakushita oretachi ni Ai no imi dareka oshiete kure yo Wao wao wao kono ude de Wao wao wao torimodosou ze |-| English translation= Even if I cover my ears or close my eyes Truth and lies alike seep in through my pores I've stopped thinking about rumors and talk of terrible things And I'm praying for the misfortune of others; actions speak louder than words It's not like you're the one Who stuffed your head with all these things Where you gotta go? Where'd he go to? Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Now that we've lost our heads It seems like we'll be wandering aimlessly through the dark Now that we've lost ourselves Somebody please tell us the meaning of love Wow wow wow we'll take it back Wow wow wow with our own hands Lyrics (Full) Kanji= 耳を塞いでも瞼を閉じても あるコトないコト毛穴沁みて来る 噂話ヤバい話考えることも止めて 人の不幸を祈ってるのさ口よりも指は喋るぜ あんたのアタマの中身は あんたが詰めた訳じゃなぁい アンタ gotta ドコ? He go ドコサ? Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! いまアタマを失くした俺たちは あてもなく闇を彷徨うのだろう いま自分を失くした俺たちに 愛の意味誰か教えてくれよ ワオワオワオ この腕で ワオワオワオ取り戻そうぜ 好き嫌いやウソホントや白黒つけたがり屋たち 自分のカラーは色が褪せてカラフルな画面に見蕩れて バッタもんたちのジタバタは 馬っ鹿ばっかでもうキリがなぁい パッパラッパ Viva! タリラリラーん Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! 今光を求めて俺たちは 覚悟決めて明日へ踏み出すけど いま行き場を失くした俺たちに 生きる意味誰か教えてくれよ ワオワオワオその足で ワオワオワオ探し出そうぜ Yeah! Yeah! 耳を塞いでも瞼を閉じても あるコトないコト Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! いまアタマを失くした俺たちは どうすれば涙流せるのだろう いま俺が俺であるそのために 愛の意味誰か教えてくれよ ワオワオワオこの腕で ワオワオワオ取り戻そう ワオワオワオその足で ワオワオワオ探し出そうぜ |-| Rōmaji= Mimi wo fusaide mo mabuta wo tojite mo Aru koto nai koto keana shimite kuru Uwasabanashi yabai hanashi kangaeru koto mo yamete Hito no fukou inotteru no sa kuchi yori mo yubi wa shaberu ze Anta no atama no nakami wa Anta ga tsumeta wake ja naai Anta gotta doko? He go doko sa? Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Ima atama wo nakushita oretachi wa Ate mo naku yami wo samayou no darou Ima jibun wo nakushita oretachi ni Ai no imi dareka oshiete kure yo Wao wao wao kono ude de Wao wao wao torimodosou ze Suki kirai ya uso honto ya shiro kuro tsuketagariyatachi Jibun no karaa wa iro ga asete karafuru na gamen ni mitorete Batta montachi no jitabata wa Bakka bakka de mou kiri ga naai Papparappa Viva! tarirariraan Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Ima hikari wo motomete oretachi wa Kakugo kimete asu e fumidasu kedo Ima ikiba wo nakushita oretachi ni Ikiru imi dareka oshiete kure yo Wao wao wao sono ashi de Wao wao wao sagashidasou ze Yeah! Yeah! Mimi wo fusaidemo mabuta wo tojite mo Aru koto nai koto Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Ima atama wo nakushita oretachi wa Dou sureba namida nagaseru no darou Ima ore ga ore de aru sono tame ni Ai no imi dare ga oshiete kure yo Wao wao wao kono ude de Wao wao wao torimodosou Wao wao wao sono ashi de Wao wao wao sagashidasou ze |-| English translation= Even if I cover my ears or close my eyes Truth and lies alike seep in through my pores I've stopped thinking about rumors and talk of terrible things And I'm praying for the misfortune of others; actions speak louder than words It's not like you're the one Who stuffed your head with all these things Where you gotta go? Where'd he go to? Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Now that we've lost our heads It seems like we'll be wandering aimlessly through the dark Now that we've lost ourselves Somebody please tell us the meaning of love Wow wow wow we'll take it back Wow wow wow with our own hands Those who like to put things into likes and dislikes, lies and truths, black and white Are fascinated by colorful screens as their own colors fade The flailing of all these counterfeits Has no end to it, and they're nothing but idiots Papparappa Viva! Tarirariraan Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Now those of us who seek the light Have prepared ourselves to step forward towards tomorrow But now that we've lost our destination Someone please tell us the meaning of life Wow wow wow we'll go find it Wow wow wow with our own feet- Yeah! Yeah! Even if I cover my ears or close my eyes Truth and lies Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Now that we've lost our heads What do we have to do to be able to shed any tears? Someone please tell me the meaning of love So I can still be myself now Wow wow wow we'll take it back Wow wow wow with our own hands Wow wow wow we'll go find it Wow wow wow with our own feet Category:Music